


Welcome to the Holmes family, mate

by Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex



Series: The misunderstood [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awkward Conversations, Comfort, Druids, Gen, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Meet the Family, Misunderstandings, Morally Ambiguous Character, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex/pseuds/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex
Summary: Loki has been hurt but found comfort in someone he never though he could.This is what happened when comfort slightly clashes with a dark character...





	1. Loki and Laura

**Author's Note:**

> Ford facts:
> 
> Telepath, Empath, Technopath, teleporter, telekinesis and magic from the old religion.  
(Alvis from druid legend)
> 
> Dead but revives constantly
> 
> God of knowledge, King of the inbetween (limbo) and Master of Evil.
> 
> Youngest Holmes aged 16 and studies in London.

The flight took about 5 hours and once they landed, Loki fell forward and kissed the ground before him. Clint looked in amusement as the Norse God fell and rolled around in the grass by his farm. Slowly lifting him, Clint walked into the family home and spoke aloud.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" Came the reply.

Loki looked in awe as he saw the living room full of toy and crafts. He walked past the dining room before stopping by the kitchen. Clint's wife was standing over the counter and waving a wooden spoon menacing at a grinning Clint.

"Hands off. I just took them out of the oven. Do you want to burn yourself?" Loki watched from the doorway awkwardly as he felt he was interrupting something intimate. 

"Laura, my dear. Meet my friend, Loki" Clint began to explain as he pulled Loki gently into the room. As Laura's mouth open as if to speak, Clint continued. "Now before you hit him for hurting me, know that -"

"I am so sorry, Loki. Come here and give me a hug." Laura cut Clint off as she walked towards Loki, arms open wide. Stumbling a little, Loki hugged Laura and felt the warmth of a mother's embrace for the first time in years. His last came courtesy of Violet Holmes or Mummy as she preferred when Loki had visited aged 12 in Midgardian years.

"Wait what? You're not going to try to punch or slap him for mind controlling me." Clint sputtered.

"No. Ford explained it to me. Anyway do you really think Ford would not hurt me for hurting her best friend?" Laura explained, still hugging the God.

"True. Where is she anyway?" Clint asked. As these words were uttered, a slightly frazzled teen appeared carrying several Tupperware boxes. Hair all over her face, she all but threw the containers down on the table.

"That's it! Next time, Mother can give you food herself. I am not her little errand boy!" She exclaimed, running her hands through her hair. Finally taking in her surroundings, she smiled at the sight of Loki.

"Loki, know that we will support for the next nine months and that we are so proud that you decided to keep it despite what happened to you." Laura said after a few moments.

"Keep what? What are you talking about?" Loki asked, panic flooding his veins.

"Your child... Wait. Did you not know? Clint! You had one job!" Laura spun to look at Clint, who understandably was looking rather sheepish. 

"Hey. It's my fault that my two missions as such happened to contradict each other." 

"I'm pregnant?" Loki muttered before his knees gave out. Ford dashed forward and caught him before he hit the floor. Soothing him, she cast a sleeping spell on him and teleported to his bedroom in the Barton home. Upon her return, Ford glared at Clint until he began to tremble like a little child.

"I'm sorry but you said to protect him and by me not telling him about his pregnancy, I was protecting him."

"From what?" Was the gritted question.

"Himself." Came the whispered reply.


	2. Awoken once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovered his pregnancy but Ford may have a solution that benefits them...

Loki awoke to a voice reading to him. 

"...But by the end of the day, life was only another ride and, like it or not, I'd been given a ticket, so what else could I do but hang on and enjoy it and save the tears for when it's time to get off?" The voice spoke softly. Loki tilted his head towards the voice. "Hey Loki. I'm Spencer. Ford's brother."

Spencer was a man in his 30's with soft, brown hair and a small smile. With that smile came a small knock on the door. After accepting the entering request, a head popped in. The head had brown hair styled in a quiff and hazel eyes. He too smiled at Loki and spoke softly.

"Hey Loki. It's good to see you up. Ford will be round in a few and Laura wanted me to tell the two of you that dinner's ready. It's her special lasagne that she only make on important occasions." Clint rambled. Loki glanced at Spencer, who nodded encouragingly. A faint displacement in the air particles in the kitchen, once the trio made their way downstairs, alerted them of Ford's entrance.

"So." Ford slammed her hands on the table. "I have a solution to this baby problem. Well... I have three."

"Sherrinford. Enough. Let them eat first then you can discuss it." Laura said, walking in with a dish of lasagne in her hands. Ford groaned at the use of her full first name and then sighed. Once the family had eaten their food, Spencer and Cooper both moved to wash the dishes. Clint, Laura and the other children made their own way upstairs to their bedroom. Loki's hand was grasped by Ford as she practically dragged him into the living room. 

"Now. I have three solutions. One is the abortion route. The second is we let you have this baby with Thor as the father. Or... Or I use a spell that allows the father of your child to change to the first person you fall in love with romantically."

"That can happen? I want that one." Loki questioned. Ford knew that he would choose this and needed to proceed.

"Yes, I can do this. But. And this is a big BUT. You have a time limit."

"How long?" Loki asked, worried for the answer.

"Around 3 weeks." Loki's eyes widened and Ford continued to speak. "I know. I know. I'm sorry but that the best I can do."

RING. RING. RING.

The ringing broke Loki's reply. Spencer walked up to them and picked the phone up, releasing a hologram for the call.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Spencer inquired politely. 

"I'm no-one of importance to you. Now where's Barton?" The woman replied, glaring at him.

"He's away. On business." Spencer said, smiling smugly. "I'm here with his wife and kids."

"Who are you?" The woman questioned, leaning up close to the screen in thinly veiled anger.

"I'm Laura's partner. And you are?" Spencer questioned once more. The woman grit her teeth and asked if Barton knew of this.

"Of course he did. He helped arrange it, Romanova." Spencer tilted his head and smiled in satisfaction at her startled reaction. He waved his hand and the call ended.

"Well, that was interesting." Ford blurted and the others in the room burst into giggles.


End file.
